The End
by Alexanderlover31
Summary: What if Bella was happy to go to forks and wanted to get away from Phoenix? And what if she got imprinted on by a certain werewolf? Bella/? Will eventually have sex. Don't flame. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys** **i know i need to get to work on the other story but first i wanna start this one. don't flame cuz that's just rude!**

* * *

**I **admit that i would miss my Mom, Phil and Phoenix but i needed to explore and that's exactly what getting out of Phoenix will do for me. I mean i wasn't leaving forever, just for now. But still, somewhere deep inside me, there was a part of me that wanted to run back home and curl up in bed just like i used to do when i was a little girl. But i couldn't do that, i had go through with this and leave phoenix. Besides, how bad can one place be?

The plane ride was...acceptable among other things.

When i landed, _Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Cheif Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows traffic down like a cop. _  
_ Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane. _

"I missed you Bells!"

"I missed you too dad"

He hated it when i called him charlie to his face, and since he is my real dad i might as well call him by his title of choice.

"How's Renee? Is she doing fine without me?"

"Of course but she was really sad to see me go." Charlie's smile wavered.

"Well at least your back with me. I already signed you up at Forks High and got you a car."

Oh yay school. I don't necessarily hate school because hate is to much of a strong word. I **dislike **school. I **dislike **the jocks who walk around like they own the damn school and i very much **dislike **the girls who come to school in high heels ( seriously?) and wear mini skirts and tank tops to show off their non-existent chests in freaking 62 degree weather. While they do that, i'll be wearing a big jacket, some jeans and some comfy shoes. It may not look the most attractive but whatever, comfort over cuteness.

Anyway, when me and charlie got back to the house, he showed me my room. It was still purple... just like I remember. Even all my old stuff was there. There was still only one bathroom. That was the only downside to living here. Well, that and that our house it right across the street from the woods. Sometimes i feel like someone is watching me. But whenever i tell Charlie, he thinks I'm just paranoid

After putting away all my clothes and my other stuff like my computer and Iphone, i heard a honk outside my window and looked out and saw Charlie, Billy Black and my old friend Jacob Black.

I walked outside to greet them and saw a pretty... decent looking car in the drive way.

"Hey Bella, you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob Black. And i just brought your home coming present off of him for a pretty decent price."

Oh...

**Oh.**

That **lovely **hunk of metal in our driveway was my new car. Well, it's better than no car at all.

"Thanks Dad but i could have paid for one myself."

"Nonsense Bells. This is your gift. "

Out of the corner of my eye i see Jacob Black walk towards me.

"Hey Bella, do you remember me? We use to make mud pies when we were little..."

"I remember Jacob. Your hair got really long."

"I know." Insert Jacob swishing his hair back and forth.

" Well it was good to see you Bella." said Jacob. " You know, after school you could come over to my garage and we can chill there for a while if you want to. I mean if your not busy or anything."

"Sure, what time?"

"Ummmm 4 maybe?'

"Sure see you then. And jacob, if you don't go to Forks High, What school do you go to?"

" Oh, well since i live on the Reservation, I go to La Push High. See you tomorrow." Jacob said while starting to push his dad's wheelchair down the street away from our house.

Damn, I wish Jacob went to Forks High so then i would at least know someone at school. But i guess i have to start making friends somehow. Well i better get my stuff ready for school tomorrow since it is my first day. WEll first i should call my mom and tell her that i made it here safe.

* * *

" **H**ey Mom?" I say into the phone.

"Oh Bella! How is Forks? Did you make it there all right? How is Charlie? Is it raining yet? Are you ready to come home?

" Hey Mom. Forks is fine but very wet, I made it here just fine, Charlie is just fine, yes it is raining and no i don't want to go home yet." I said answering all of my moms questions in one sentence.

"I'm glad you made it there okay. Have you meet any cute boys yet?" my mom asks with interest.

"God no! I've only been her one day. how could i meet anybody?"

" Okay i'm just asking. Me and Phil are doing okay but we miss you."

" I miss you and Phil too. But Charlie is really good company and he got me a car. It may not be the best car in the world but it is a car."

"Oh good, you got a car. I hope your liking it. Well i gotta go Bella, Phil needs help with something. I'll call you later. Bye." my moms says then hangs up.

* * *

**A**t around 10 o'clock, i turn off my computer and get into my bed. But i notice that the window is open.

Huh. Weird.

I never opened the window.

I go to close it but as i do, i see something huge, like a bear or a wolf, run from our backyard, through the street and back to the woods. The animal thing stops and i swear it looks at me for a second, and then runs deeper into the forest wear it's fur is to dark for me to see.

Holy crap. there was a large animal in my backyard.

I jut shut my window, and lock it, and jump into my bed where my purple covers engulf my tiny body into their sea of warmth. Before i can fall asleep, i hear a load howl from the woods. At first i shake in fright, but then i calmly close my eyes and dream of my knight in shining armor.

Black Armor.

* * *

**If you know which wolf has black fur then you know her werewolf lover for the story! I hope you enjoyed this and i made longer then i usually make my chapters just for you guys. Don't Flame because it's rude and comment if you have something nice to say. otherwise don't. in the next chapter, bella starts her first day at forks high and meets the cullens. I'll try and update as soon as possible but i go to school everyday so i'll TRY and update on the weekends if you guys can show me that you like this story because if you don't then i see no reason to continue. Anyway, Bye and enjoy!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo yea, no one commented on the first chapter so i don't know if you guys liked it or not. but yea here's the second chapter and i hope you enjoy!**

_Italics-from the book_

but the letter is not from the book.

* * *

_*beep beep...beep beep..beep*_

_*beep...beep*_

_*beeeeeeeeep*_

I slam my hand down onto the alarm clock which is set for 6:45 am.

Oh my god it is to early to be getting ready for school. But it is my first day of school so i guess this is necessary but i am never waking up this early again.

After getting out of bed, brushing my teeth, taking a shower and throwing on a big sweater and some jeans, i go downstairs to get some breakfast. On the counter i see some eggs, toast and turkey bacon with a note that reads,

_Dear Bella, _

_I had to leave last night because there was a call from the station about a murder and i didn't want to wake you up so i just left you breakfast. I'll be home before 6 so maybe we can go out to dinner. Don't forget to go yo Jacob's after school.  
_

_~Dad_

Well at least he left me breakfast.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before.

* * *

_The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences,the metal detectors?_

_I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door._

_ Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was mall; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. _

_The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.  
_

_ The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"_

_"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last._

_ "Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. _

_"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe._

_ She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could._

_ When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive._

_ I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me._

_ I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I said to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me. I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck._

_ I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk,crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief._

_ Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door._

The teacher was a short bald man with a pot belly who looked like a man who lures kids to his truck but who am i to judge? I gave him my schedule which he signed and then he pointed out my seat to me, which was near a... interesting looking pale guy that had this hair that was equivalent to a copper penny._  
_

"So is your name Isabe-" i cut him off before he could even get my name out of his mouth. I hate it when people call me Isabella. It sounds too formal.

"It's Bella. Just Bella."

" Well just Bella, my name is Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said sounding oddly formal.

I murmured a 'you too' back at him before taking more notes as the teacher wrote more stuff on the board.

We didn't really talk for the rest of the period and when we did, it was just a question about something i didn't understand in the notes.

Once the bell rang, i shot out of there like a bat out of hell because if there is one thing i hate in life, it's biology.

* * *

**A**t lunch, I sat with these girls i met in my PE clase. Their names were Angela and Jessica. Jessica is the kind of girl you expect not to like you and to only tslk about herself. Well, that's Jessica. I really don't understand why she talked to me. And Angela was this really shy girl who was really into photography. I really don't know why she talked to me either.

While Jessica was talking about something no one cared about, i say this group of gorgeous people walk in.

The first two were a girl with a pixie haircut and a guy with the expression of kid who just saw his dog get killed.

The next two were a really big dude ( i mean like a damn bear huge), and girl who was hot. i mean just smoking hot. Like she would turn me gay. Like you could cook eggs on her and they would **burn.**

And the last guy (loner) who came in was... Edward. The copper haired weirdo who likes to smell me in class. Wow.

While I was looking (staring) at him, i felt Jessica tap me on the shoulder.

"So you noticed them. Their the Cullens. There's Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, and Edward. The one who thinks he too good for every one at this school. So don't waste your time. And the weird thing about them is that they all live together. Like together together. two of them are even related. Incest much?" Jessica said with **a lot **of hatred in her voice.

Wow. I guess someone isn't a fan of the cullen posse.

This was an interesting lunch.

* * *

_*RIIIIIIIING*_

Finally!

This day has lasted way to long for my liking.

As i'm walking to my car, i feel many pairs of eyes glaring holes into the back of my head. I turn around to see almost all the cullens glaring at me as if i just opened the hellmouth (hahaha buffy reference). Alice was waving at me as i walked to my car and to be polite i waved back.

I threw my stuff into the backseat of my car and started the engine. I looked out the back window to make sure i wouldn't hit anybody and drove away from the school.

Crap.

I have to go to Jacob's.

Well at least he's more tolerable than those kids at my school.

Especially the Cullens.

I hope Jacob can help me get my mind of them.

* * *

**Soooo yea second chapter uploaded day after first chapter. how cool am i? Ummm hope you liked it, in the next chapter, bella goes to jacob's and meets his friends *wink wink* and a certain someone. Ummm i'll try and update next saturday and sunday or earlier if i can. ummm comment but only if you have good things to say, if not, then just don't. **

**~Spencer**


End file.
